


Burning the Midnight Oil

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, MSR, postep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Scully tries to comfort Mulder in 'The End' after their office is burned.





	Burning the Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea during the rewatch of FTF a few weeks ago but it would really be more of a post ep for “The End.” A super, massive, awesome thank you to the marvelous @frangipanidownunder betaing this. Seriously. Thank you

Mulder blindly followed Scully as she guided him away from the smoldering ruins of their basement office. The stench of wet paper, melted plastic, and destroyed dreams all gone. As they got to the parking garage, Mulder, dazed, leaned against her car as she fumbled with her car keys.

“It’s all gone, Scully. All of it.”

It was the first couple of solid, coherent sentences he had managed aside from the scorching silence. “We still have our work, Mulder,” she said, unlocking the car.

“No,” he replied, bringing a hand to his face. “No. They’re going to shut the work down. Reassign us.”

“Mulder,” she spoke softly, “stop speaking like that.” Once she unlocked the car doors, she framed his face into her hands, her thumbs gently stroking a stray tear that appeared. “You’re going to be all right.”

“They took the work, Scully and now, they’re going to take you too,” he murmured as the realization dawned.

“Ssshhh,” she soothed. “I’m still here, Mulder. Stop talking like that tonight.” She guided him into the passenger seat of her car. “You are in no condition to drive home or be alone.”

“Scully,” he protested. “You don’t…”

“I know, I know,” she said. “But for once, don’t argue with me, Mulder.”

He nodded and fastened his seatbelt. She walked around to the driver’s side and climbed in turning on the ignition. As the radio came to life, the car radio played classical music, a sad concerto that seemed to match his mood. He looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye noting how her knuckles gripped the steering wheel so tight that they turned white. His mind was awash in confusion, a sea storm of despair, but she was still here. His siren…no. She never lured him to his death, she saved him ten times over. Again and again. While Diana had been shot and he had been emotionally shaken, she was there at his side, like always, never abandoning him. Unwavering. Why should he push her away like he did everyone else? She had been the one who always stood by him. Slowly and to Scully’s surprise, she felt the warm, rough hand of her partner take her hand and hold it tightly on the armrest of her car. The pain was still tight in his chest but he felt her squeeze his hand slightly and he closed his eyes.

“You don’t have to do this, Scully,” he whispered. “I’m not some charity case.”

“I want to, Mulder and I never said you were.”

… .

Warmth.

That was the first thing Mulder had noticed about Scully’s apartment the first time he stepped into it five years previously. Warmth. Home. Comfort. Scully made him feel wanted and like he had a home. Tonight was no different. As she ushered him in, she took off her white coat, and hanged it on her coat rack. Mulder stood still. She shut the door behind and turned her attention back to her partner. He felt numb and did not want to hurt anymore.

“Scully,” he managed.

“Come sit down, Mulder. I’ll get you something to drink.”

“I don’t want to sit down,” he said. He crossed his arms defensively as his head raced. “I don’t want to sit.”

“Mulder, you need to sit, something.”

“I don’t want to hurt anymore,” he yelled at her. Instantly he shut his eyes, regretting his tone. “They’ve taken everything from me, Scully and now they’re going to take you too. With the files shut down, what do I have left? Diana left me when the files were first shut down, what’s to say you won’t do the same thing.”

Scully started at Mulder, appraising him quietly. Ever since Agent Diana Fowley had shown up, she had sensed something that lay hidden between them. Maybe there had been more and, of course, she would never admit it, being the better woman, but she felt jealousy growing within her.

“Mulder, after everything, why would you even doubt it?” He shook his head unable to. He had been hurt too many times. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Mulder, what do I have to do to prove it to you? After everything we’ve been through together?”

“I’ve lost everything, Scully! All the work…just everything.”

She huffed. How could she prove it? She didn’t know when she fell in love with Mulder but it happened early on. “Mulder! Stop it! Just stop it!”

“What am I supposed to do, Scully?” he asked. “I’ve lost everything.”

Anger welled in her and she pushed him against the door possessively, so much unspoken emotions propelled her, as she raked her nails against the back of his neck and pulled him down to her level. He gasped as she began to kiss was an urgency that left his head spinning. At first, he felt paralyzed but when he realized it was Scully, his Scully real and corporeal in front of him, he hoisted her up and spun her around, slamming her hard against the door. He attacked her with new ferocity as they dueled, their kisses becoming more intense.

“Scully, look at me,” he said. They broke away long enough, breathing heavily. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Mulder, shut up.” She began to kiss him again, more viciously. “I am not her.” She nibbled his neck. “You haven’t lost everything.”

Mulder’s mind was blazing, unable to discern anything but Scully’s lithe body pressed enticingly against him, the growing hardness between them which she must have just noticed as she grinded against him. “Scully, we can’t do this.”

“Why not,” she asked, breaking away. She looked at him, her eyes searching his face for a clue. “Mulder, why not?”

He eased her down gently and shook his head, raking his hands through his hair. “Because you don’t want me ruining your life as well.”

“Mulder, stop talking like that! Right now!”

“Why? It’s the truth,” he said. He turned away from her. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have gotten cancer or been abducted. If it wasn’t for me, the work would still be intact! You would still have a life it wasn’t for me!”

“Mulder!” Scully said, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. “Look at me, Mulder.”

His shoulders slouched as one of her hands rubbed his back and the other cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. He blinked and she kissed his cheek softly and then his lips. Mulder felt a new wave of fire smoldering within him, not for anger or anything related to that, but instead, his love for Scully. He returned her last kiss and he whispered. “Why, Scully?”

“Why not, Mulder? We still have each other, don’t we? I haven’t left.”

Her arms came around his neck as she palmed his cheek affectionately. “Come with me, Mulder. Come on. Forget everything else tonight, okay?”

The sanctity of this place, Mulder thought, made him feel like he was being hidden away from the world, safe and forgotten by everyone except by the one who mattered most. He kissed feeling empowered that the danger was gone. He eased her the bed. Scully felt herself relax as Mulder kissed the crook of her neck, his hands gently creeping underneath her cardigan as she heeled off her shoes and they clattered onto the wooden floor. Mulder grinned against her soft skin, whispering, “I knew you were talented.”

“Taking off my shoes while you devour me does not qualify as a talent, Mulder.”

“One, everything you do qualifies as talent,” he breathed, slowly lifting the sweater off her and running his large, rough hands against her sides tenderly. “You yourself are a talent show in itself.”

“Thank you?” She laughed. “That is probably the worst pick up line you have come up with, Mulder.”

“Oh just wait to see what I come up with.”

The previous grief, anger, and hurt vanished as he lost himself in her. He sighed thankfully and kissed her chest. Scully’s fingers began to comb through his hair as an old (new) warmth began at her center. “Slow down,” she murmured caressing his cheek. “I…it’s been a really long time for me.” He looked up in surprise as she read his unspoken question. “Nothing happened between me and Jerse, Mulder.”

He licked his lips and his hazel eyes turned a darker shade of green as he attacked her with new fervor, feeling his own length growing harder with the news. She was his, really and truly his, and now was his chance. He slowed as Mulder began to redirect his kisses downwards and Scully felt something between a mew and moan escape her lips as she struggled to undo her bra.

“Not fair, Mulder.”

“Nothing will be fair about this,” he growled. Her insistent hands were trying to pull off his teeshirt desperate for some skin-to-skin contact. “Stay still.”

Scully tried to obey as Mulder yanked off his own shirt, throwing it aside with her pants (since when did her pants get down there?) and lifted her legs over his shoulders in an effort to keep her still. Her eyes rolled back feeling the warmth from his skin brushing against the back of her thighs. Then he was nuzzling near her patch of warm, his deft fingers slowly pulling back the last barrier between them. Her eyes widened once she realized what he was about to do. She’d only experience once, maybe twice. All of her partners found it either too disgusting or beneath them. But not Mulder. Any utterance of protest she may have had (she didn’t) disappeared when that magical sunflower spitting tongue gift from the gods made contact with her core.

Mulder felt her tense before melting beneath him as he tasted her. His name boiled up from her lips steamily as she reached for him, desperate for some sort of anchor before she lost herself. He saw her hand feeling blindly through the tumbling storm he was about to put her through. He desperately wanted to stroke himself as he went down on her but she had already grounded him so much, it was the least he could do. He moved against the mattress as his hand grasped hers tightly and he went to do work.

She let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding and blindly held onto Mulder’s outstretched hand. Words had escaped her rational mind as she was unable to describe or catalog whatever miracle of God she was feeling and it was amazing. “Mulder,” she called out (or did she moan). “I can’t…I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

It was happening too fast, too quick. As if reading her mind, Mulder slowed and withdrew slightly, turning his head slightly, kissing the inside of her thighs. “You know,” he began, “I have always imagined this moment, Scully.”

“You have?”

“Uh huh.” His tongue darted out and she instantly tensed as if this was her first time. “Relax,” he whispered. Another kiss. “Relax, Scully.” He heard her take another deep breath as he continued. “Yes. I can’t remember when it started when I realized you were the most beautiful thing…”

She snorted and played with his hair.

“It’s true,” he said, admonishing her with a whip of his tongue. She hissed. “The most beautiful thing and I was the crackpot fool lucky enough to have her as a partner for five years.”

“Still partners. That’s…that’s not gonna change.”

“You would stay with me?”

Her hips arched off the mattress giving him his answer. “Yes,” she hissed and he took it as a vow.

Mulder had no words except. “Watch me, Scully. Open your eyes and watch me.”

“I can’t, Mulder. Just finish.”

“Not until you watch.” He wanted to drive her crazy. “Scully, look at me.”

She hissed opened her eyes. Mulder grinned and lowered his face back down and a mixture of cursing the Lord’s name and his came from her. God, he loved that sound. Where had he heard anything else like it?

“My siren,” he purred into her.

She groped for him, pulling him close. “Not. Fair. Mulder.”

“All is fair in love and war.”

He kissed her again as her hand began to work at his jeans.

“Off, Mulder.”

“Off, off,” he mocked.

When all that was left was his boxers, she palmed him appraisingly like a specimen. His eyes shut as she nibbled at his neck. “Mulder,” she breathed. “I want you in me. Now.”

“How?”

She smiled, kissing his temple, and held him close. “On top,” she murmured, already subtly rolling onto her back. “All around me.”

Scully did not have to ask him twice. With her help, he freed himself from his constraints. Both murmured at the skin-to-skin contact. She hitched her legs up and tied her ankles against his lower back into a lover’s knot. Mulder kissed her here and there, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, mumbling happily as he began to move.

It was like watching a hurricane from the shore. She already knew something was coming, something big and she could not control. She once watched a hurricane on the west coast, small and insignificant. But she imagined watching on the shore from Virginia Beach. Small insignificant waves slowly gaining strength as the waves grew in size and intensity, pummeling the shore. She felt him through every inch of her being and held on tighter in fear of being washing away. Mulder kissed her, murmuring praise of her heavenly body, her ethereal being, as he pounded further into her. Together, they felt a growing intensity, like a newly awakened volcano, and it erupted amidst her shuddering and his soft kisses and enclosing embrace.

“That was…” Scully sighed. “Something.”

“Just something.”

“I can’t say the best or else it would go to your head.”

“Scully.” He licked his lips. “I wanted you to know. I love you.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah.”

He suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to pull away. “No,” she said with a kiss to his temple. “No. I love you too, as crazy as you make me, I love you too, Mulder.”

Together, they wormed under her comforter, never relinquishing their grasp. “Mulder,” she breathed as she settled against his embrace. He hugged her tightly. “I don’t ever want this to end.”

“It won’t,” he promised, but he was thinking of an uncertain future.


End file.
